Nightmare - Darker Days
by TintinRossi56
Summary: The prelude to Nightmare I - Apprehension. This story explains why Tintin was in Borduria and how he was captured. Rated T for safety
1. Crime Alley

**hi everyone here is the surprise! When I first wrote the first Nightmare story I hadn't a clue that it would ballon into a story series so I decided to do a back story to explain how Tintin got into the situation in the first place. This story goes back to before Nightmare I - Apprehesion and hopefully won't be to long either as I don't like to I've been working on this for a while now and I don't like to leave people hanging on and I also hope that people will like it. **

The Skies above the unsedimental city of Schzod crippled over statues and biuldings alike coating the entire city in the heavenly life giving liquid known as water in the form of rain. Rain lined the streets and soaked the pavement beyond all expectations.

A man stood at the edge of a street corner underneath the confindes of a large black umberella. The angle of the umberella obsured his face so no one could inquire to the identity of the older man. A large black sedan pulled up against the pavement, bumping the pavement slightly in the process. A smile glinted from the man as he placed his umberella down and stepped into the car. Closing the door he met another criminally minded person with whom he was really well aquainted with.

"Nice to see you again... Rastapopulus" The man stated, getting comfy in the car as it pulled away from the side of the pavement.

"I could say the same thing Colonel Sponz"

Rastapopulus removed his hat and placed it upon his knee balancing it precariously.

"So... What's this then?" Sponz asked.

"Just a simple business transaction and agreement"

Reaching down to the side of the seat he brought out a small briefcase and placed it down upon Sponz's lap. Sponz stared at him but curiosity got the better of him. Inside lay thick notes in Bordurian currency that had been ruthlessly cleaned and checked to see if they would classify as actual notes despite being counterfeit.

"Is that all of it?"

"Every penny"

"Well done, at least I can rely on someone. When's the drop?"

"10pm, Docklands, Warehouse 13"

"Excellent, what about the other problem?"

"What other problem?" Rastapopulus inquired.

"That pesky jouralist, Tintin" Colonel Sponz exclaimed

"Oh...That problem"

"News is he's in Borduria following the story about the drugs raid. Pavel says he's getting heavily involved in the investigation. I want him gone!"

"I've got something planned for him. I've deliberately leaking something that I knwo he won't be able to resist looking into further. I have a mole in the police so it shouldn't be long untill it gets through.

"Are you diposing of the little runt?!" I'm not having him impede our business arrangement"

"Not straight away. I've got something else planned for that meddler".

"If you don't mind me asking, What exactly do you have planned for Tintin?"

"It depends, would you be willing to participate in dragging that meddler six foot under, where he belongs?" Rastapopulus growled.

"Like you need to ask" Sponz smilied, his monocle glinted in the tiniest amount of light that was entering the darkness of the car.

"Count me in" Sponz said replying to Rastapopulus' enquiry.

At that moment Rastapopulus felt extremely pleased with himself. Not only was he recieving a new shipment, he was going to be punishing a young runt who had irritrated him for years.

"Allan go straight to my next redezvous" Rastapopulus said loundly to Allan who was driving the vechile.

"Yes boss" Allan replied nervously, turning the car on the next corner. For the first time in years Allan was unsure about the recent gang activities but for the moment there was absolutly nothing that he could do espically if he walked out and betrayed them now.

**first chapter! finally done and I really hope that people like it and I adore reviews! so please if you like please please review and no insults please.**


	2. What Could Go Wrong

**thanks for the support and the views. Now for the 2nd chapter and I hope that people enjoy this next chapter. I hope people will start reviewing this or I won't bother updating it**

The police station was packed full of policeman and the usual western european detectives thomson and Thompson, who were having troble keeping in top of things espically ,due to the fact that Tintin had invited himself to Bourduria to follow the story of the raids on behalf of the newspaper he was working for.

As he watlzed into the station, everyone was up in arms, arguring and chattering about the drugs bust and how to grab the next shipment. It didn't take him long to find the Thompsons and when they did see him they didn't look to happy.

"Hey guys whats the 411?" Tintin said happily with a smile engraved across his youthful freckled face. Thomson stared at him wondering why he was so happy.

"Why are you so chirpy?"

"Come on , you're on the verge of erradicating Rastapopulus's drugs gang for good and I'm the one who's reporting it, why shouldn't I be happy?" Tintin inquired.

"Tintin you shouldn't be here" Thomson said.

"Why not?"

Tintin asked feeling rather confused as to why Thompson would pose that sort of statement.

"It's Rastapopulus, Need I remind you what happened the last time the pair of you crossed paths"

"That was ages ago, besides we're finally shutting them down for good why should I be worried"

The Thompsons still didn't look convinced, they wanted him out of the country and back home, no questions asked.

"I don't like this Tintin. Somethings not right"

"It's just a raid, What could go wrong?"

As soon as Tintin had uttered those words there was a sudden outcry from the enterance of the station yelling for the Thompsons. A man rushed from the enterance into the crown and upon making his way through everyone in the most impolite way he pushed through the remainder of people and stumbled before The Thompsons and Tintin breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong Benedict?"

"There's a new shipment going down at 4pm tonight"

"Woah! Tonight! Thats short notice, were on earth did you get this infomation from?" Thomson asked trying to hide his excitement.

"The imformant"

"Is he trustworthy?"

"All the info we've got from him in the past has been proven excellent. Detective's we can't just ignore this"

Benedict finally managed to caught his breath and pulled himself upright to see the Thompsons face on the new infomation he had procured.

Tintin approached the Thompson's brimming with excitment.

"Right, We'll organise the tatical team if you have a location"

"Docklands Warehouse 12"

"I'll inform the tatical team" Thompson stated.

"One other point" Tintin said as Thompson left the group with Benedict in tow. "I'm coming with you"

"No way!" Thomson relpied, raising his voice slightly. No way did he want Tintin putting himself in danger but Tintin had other ideas.

"You can say what you want but I'm still going with you"

"Tintin need I say again how much I do not want you to be in danger"

"It's just raid, whats the worst that could happen?"

Thompson sighed in disbelief. He knew nothing would stop Tintin from doing what he wanted to do so he, unwillingly, decided to let him accompany the team despite how dangerous it could get.

"Fine, But promise me one thing"

"Sure" Tintin replied feeling slightly uneasy as to what he was going to suggest.

"While we're doing the drugs raid I want you to stay put in one of the vechiles or in the immediate area. Could you at least do that please?"

"Fine" Tintin replied. He wasn't happy but at least he would be able to witness the raid first hand.

**Finally getting somewhere with this! Yay! I've been suffering from writers block for ages now so i'm so happy to finally get this out of my head and onto my laptop please review... please**


	3. Wrong Place Wrong Time

**yes finally getting there. I'll try not to write too much this time as my last story had about 10,000 words in it and I really don't want to drag the story on for that long. Anyways on with the show... oh yes and please review...**

Tintin leaned back in the seat of the police car watching as the tactical team made thier way into the warehouse. Tintin sighed wishing he could be more involved but since he wasn't a police Officer he wasn't been allowed to get more intergrated in to the raid itself. Leaning against his elbow he watched as they dissapeared into the warehouse but suddenly thomsons thought came back to him and for once he started to fell anxoius having been left alone in the darkness of the docks. Opening the door he stepped out and breathed in the fresh midnight air and looked around. He was starting to feel quite uneasy despite the fact he wasn't alone. The sound of something falling behind him alerted him instantly causing him to jump and quickly turn round to face whoever it was. Turning round he was faced with the emptiness of the night and it spooked him.

Looking around he spotted someone running behind one of the shipping containers and curiosity got the better of him making him walk towards the disturbance. Approaching the edge of the shipping container he peered round the the corner and saw nothing. A strange feeling crept though him and he realised, desperately, that he didn't want to be here.

Before he had the chance to think he suddenly felt someone hit him straight across the back of the head. He feel to the floor, pain radiating though his back and straight across his sholder. Turning around he saw someone he didn't reconise and tried his best to pull himself back up however was flung back onto the ground by a sharp punch to his side. The figure flipped him over and kicked him sharply causing Tintin to scream in pain.

He jolted to the side clucthing the side of his chest and pulled himself onto his hands and knees hoping that this was just a mistake and the man would leave him alone but this wasn't to be. The man used Tintin's position to his advantage and kicked him sharply in the stomach causing Tintin to fall straight back onto the pavement. He gasped in pain and then suddenly he accquired a burst of energy and managed to pull himself off the ground and rush back to the car untill two other men suddenly appeared out of nowhere immediatly and sharply grabbing him to the ground. One of the men proceeded to place his boot on Tintin's back and pressed hard. They pulled a disheved Tintin up from the ground and dragged him backwards and at this point he decided to make as much noise as he possibly could and fought defiantly against the men trying to gain control of him but unfortunately this just made things worse. The man who had iniciated the attack walked up to him and smilied greatly.

"No amount of fighting is going to help you this time" he grinned. The next thing he felt was the feel of a cloth covering his nose and mouth and the sweet smell of chloroform entered his system. He tried his best not to breath the anaesthetic in but the more he tried not to the more it was pressed against his mouth. After a few more seconds Tintin was unable to fight the urge to sleep no matter how hard he tried. As he started to fall unconsious the last thing he observed was the stars in the clear Bordurian sky. Tintin fell loosely into the men that were keeping him upright. They pulled him backwards and threw him into the back of a van with no care for Tintin .

Meanwhile in the warehouse the tatical team had gottern a shock. By the time they had weaved themselves into the central part of the warehouse they hadn't found anything and there was no drugs of any kind making the Thompsons realise they they had proberly been played.

"Erm Benedict...I'd hate to say this but I think you've been had by that informant of yours" Thomson stated.

"Oh God, I don't believe this"

The Thomsons made their way back to the car outside and the one difference was something they noticed instantly.

"Wait, Where's Tintin?" Thomson asked, his eyes spinning all over the place looking for any trace of the jornalist. Walking to the other side of the car he noticed the trye marks accompanied by what looked like drag marks. A nasty thought ran through Thomson's head and it threathened to stay untill it burned brighter than the sun.

"Oh god no" He whispered to himself.

"TINTIN!" Thompson shouted at the top of his voice.

Hearing no reply he began to realise that this had been false infomation and Tintin had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**There should only be a few more chapters to this so bear with me please and review, please. **


	4. Capture

**Hear I go again. Not too long to go yet. Hope everyone is enjoying this. Maybe one or two more chapters then I'll end it. I'll try not to drag it along too much this time**

Tintin's senses suddenly came to life gradually and within seconds he realised that he was in big trouble.

He could hear the omious growling of the engine as it tumbled along the bumpy Bordurian road. He was alone in the back of the van and from his perspective he could see that only one person was driving despite the fact that he had been attacked by at least three men. He pulled at the gag for a least five miunets before it finally came off and then tried his best with the tie wraps. After finally finding a way to remove the tie wraps he manovered his way to the door. He paused for a second wondering if jumping out of a moving vechile was the best solution to getting out of the bizzare situation he had gottern himself into. Breathing deeply he thought about the implications then out of the blue grabbed the door and threw himself out.

Lucky for him the county road they were conversing across was empty so there was no risk of getting run over by another car behind. Tintin bumped and rolled onto the road. Pulling himself up he grimaced in pain as he pulled himself up but as he looked up he saw the van swerve and pull into the side of the road. The man who had started the attack back at the docks vigourously pushed open the door with a Glock 17 loaded and ready in his hand. Seeing Tintin at the side of the road he fired, missing him by barely an inch causing him to run straight into the bush and into the field.

Clutching his injuried shoulder he ran into the field, never looking back to see if the man was following him. When he got halfway across the field he looked behind him to see if the man was following him and forget to look in front of him not realising there was a ravine in front of him. When he turned his head back he suddenly fell straight down.

As the earth chucked him down the ravine it took massive chucks out of him and when he eventually came to a stop at the bottom he couldn't bear to move. Pain radiated through all of his limbs and the river was only centimetres away from him.

He tried to pull himself up but was met by resisstance from the pain running through his lower back. Grimancing in pain he pulled himself up, using the tree for support and once getting his footing he started to wallk towards the main road away from the man. Running up the hill he made it to the main road, which unfortunately was void of any traffic.

"Damm" Tintin exclaimed scowering the road for any cars. Suddenly a flash of car headlights alerted him back to the road. A smile flashed across his face as he realised he could get out of this but then he realised that the car was slowing down anyway.

Tintin slowly walked towards the car but before he could identify the occupants getting out of the car he was tasered from behind. He collasped back onto the pavement in pain, barely able to see anyone approach him due to the blurryness that was reigning prominent in his eye's. He felt two men dragging him backwards along the pavement straight back to the car.

"Get him in the boot" One of the men said. "And tie him up properly this time!"

Tintin vaguely felt himself been lifted up by two people and then his vision dissapeared completely and sleep consumed him as the car boot slammed up above him.

**Please review, I'm really starting to get into this and only two more chapters needed so it won't belong till this is finished. Keep following and favouriting. And If anyone finds any spelling mistakes please tell me as sometimes I think something is spelt right and it actually turns out it's wrong.**


	5. Trapped

**I've been gone a while from fanfiction and I've missed uploading my stories. I've really missed the internet, this would have been up sooner but I've been having a lot of internet bother so I hope this is enough to keep everyone going**

When Tintin reawoke again his hands were tied together behind him and he was on a concrete floor. As his eyesight reajusted he realised he was in a concrete bunker and there was only one window but it was too high to reach. No route of escape. As he pulled himself onto his knees a feeling of dread ran through him instantly. Something wasn't right and he had a strange feeling that he was going to have a hard time getting out of this mess.

The door opened and slammed quickly following by the clicking sound of boots across the concerte floor. Before he could fully take in his surroundings he was flung back onto the floor. He gasped as his body hit the floor flat out, wincing slightly at the pain running through his shoulder. Suddenly his head was pulled back to meet the eye's of a person he knew well.

"What? Think You were going to get away from me this time?"

"No, You'r supposed to be..."

"Dead? " He laughed, harshly and right in Tintin's face at that. "God, you are naive"

"Why are you doing this?" Tintin asked through gritted theeth.

"Because you deserve it, Espically after all the grief that your given me"

He kicked him up into his chest causing him to cry out in pain but was unable to bring his hands up to his chest to try and contain the pain. Curling instinctively into a ball he tried to combat the pain. Everything in the room stank of horror and he knew he had absolutely no escape from this and then a thought crossed his mind, what if this was how it was going to end? He let tears find thier way out and battled with the horrible thoughts running through his head but now those thoughts were in his head he wouldn't be able to forget them. Rastapopulus hit him across the back of the head then he kneeled down beside Tintin who was lying flat out across the floor and lowered his head down to his ear.

"You haven't got a chance in hell" he whispered menacingly into his ear.

**Sorry, I'm so evil. I may need a few more chapters to get this out so bear with me. Oh and please review, It makes me update stories a hell of a lot faster**


	6. Help Me

**I'm a right pain, I'll admit that and I promise that this will be over soon enough. I'm going to quicken this up slightly with this chapter which is jumping forward slightly but effectively If I don't manage to think of any other idea's this will serve primarily as the last chapter. Please review, I love reviews and thanks for the follows. I've recently had a sudden uncrease in people following and favoriting me and my stories so thank you! Anyway I'll stop my ranting and I'll get on with the show. Thanks for the support!**

1 week later

Tintin had been left on his own for five days without food and water and his mind was occupied for so many awful thoughts about how Rastapopulus was going to finish him off. He was all alone in the cell he was contained in and pain ignited in his lower limbs as he tried to move closer to the tiny window that stood high in the corner. All he was doing was his job and the Thompsons had invited him to come in the first place and when they told him it was a bad idea to stay he still stayed. He was starting to wish that he had just listened and left when he had the chance otherwise he wouldn't be in this predicament. Pulling himself onto his side he tried to pull himself up and was that busy engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised that Rastapopulus had entered the room. Suddenly a bucket of freezing cold water was thrown over him, spreading over his aching limbs. He was determined not to scream but something told him that worse was going to come, although the form in which they came, he had no idea.

"Allan bring it in" Rastapopulus called.

Within seconds Allan came into the room carrying a large bucket of water and placed on the ground next to Rastapopulus. Tintin didn't like where this was going and frankly neither did Allan but he trying his best to keep his mouth shut. Allan quickly glanced at Tintin doing his best not to react to the bruises on Tintins face and exited the room as fast as he could without making eye contact with Rastapopulus. Shutting the door he fell against the wall and pulled his hand across his aged forehead. He didn't want to witness or ever hear for that matter what Rastapopulus was going to do to Tintin.

Rastapopulus grabbed Tintin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the bucket of water. Tintin felt his greasy hands upon the back of his neck and squirmed slightly but this only caused Rastapopulus to grip him harder.

"Behave in the next couple of hours and I might just be nice for a change" Rastapopulus grunted. Tintin knew that was a long shot and tried his best not to scoff in humor as he knew that would proberly make things worse. Suddenly Rastapopulus grabbed Tintin's head with his other hand and pushed his head down under the freezing cold water. Tintin's mind dissapeared into the watery confides of the water and the more he tried to fight it the more Rastapopulus gripped the back of his neck and forced him further into the ice cold bucket. His legs kicked out and his lungs began to gasp for the vital life gas of oxygen. Rastapopulus held him down for at least a minuet, smiling as he did so before finally pulling him up. Tintin inhaled sharply trying to inhale as much as he could. He wanted to fall onto the floor and pass out but the vice like grip that Rastapopulus had upon him made that impossible. He pushed Tintin straight back into the water and this time submerged his head completely and held him in for even longer. After a minuet and a half Tintin started to panic and Rastapoplus could see his legs kicking out in desperation and after a quick contempaltion decided to let him go. Tintin fell onto the floor breathing heavily gasping as oxygen finally reached his lungs. Rastapopulus looked at him and smiled at the pain that he was in and then proceeded to light a ciggarette. Inhaling the stench that was nicotine he blew out a cloud of smoke and turned his attention back to Tintin. Kicking Tintin onto his back he relished his discomfort and proceeded to lean down, blowing the toxic chemicals into Tintin's face. Tintin closed his eye's trying to push away the tears that were starting to fall from his hazel eye's. Looking at the way that Rastapopulus was holding the ciggarette he knew exactly what was coming next. Holding down Tintin's head to the ground, Tintin watched as the ciggarette slowly got closer and closer to his face. He braced himself for the pain but then Rastapopulus pulled away and slammed his foot heavily into the back of Tintin's head. Tintin didn't even have time to scream and the next second he was rather disorientated. As Rastapopulus left the room again he pulled himself over to the wall and leaned up against it as an attempt to get comfortable but that was all he could manage before blacking out.

As Tintin began to wake he immediately sensed someone else in the room but he could barely move espically when he realised that it was Allan. Allan was right next to him but was however baring a non threathening guesture. He had food and water next to him now that hadn't been there before. He looked up at Allan trying his best to read his facial expression. Allan felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place at this very moment. He desperately wanted to help Tintin but he knew that if he did he would most likely end up in the same position as Tintin.

"I'm sorry Tintin. I'm so sorry"

Allan got up to leave when Tintin spoke to him, shocking Allan slightly.

"Why are you doing this? If your wanting to kill me just kill me or I swear..."

"I'm not going to kill you" Allan replied. "I wouldn't kill you, I'm trying to help"

"If you want to help me you can get me out of this place"

"I can't, they'll kill us both"

Allan hastily left the room and closed the door leaving Tintin alone to his thoughts with a large amount of blood dripping down his face from Rastapopulus kicking him in the head. Reaching out he ignored the pain in his ribs and his head and ate the food by his side not caring what it even was. He savoured it and then drank the large bottle of water trying his best not to cough. He rested his head against the wall and wished his mind away to happier moments.


End file.
